


教官，处对象吗？（十九）

by JIA25



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 哪吒 - Freeform, 敖丙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIA25/pseuds/JIA25
Summary: 这是吒哥和丙儿的第一辆小车呀！
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 7





	教官，处对象吗？（十九）

哪吒听到敖丙细碎的哭声，心都要疼碎了，恨不得替他流眼泪。但他只能加重搂着敖丙的力道，只能摸着他的长发，只能用这样的方式，告诉敖丙，他在。他以后，也会一直在。  
温热的眼泪顺着皮肤纹路一直往下滑，夹杂着汗，黏腻又难受，就像现现在在哪吒怀里哭泣的敖丙，让人忍不住倾尽一生温柔去疼爱。  
“……哪吒……”不知道哭了多久，哭的敖丙以为这一辈子眼泪在今天晚上都流完了。他带着鼻音声音响起，轻声唤着哪吒，像是情人耍赖过后腻腻歪歪的撒娇一般。  
“嗯，我在。”  
敖丙抬起头，轻轻推开哪吒退了一步，快哭肿了的眼睛盯了哪吒一会：“我回去了。”  
哪吒看到敖丙哭红的鼻子，还没干掉的泪痕，伸手一拉，又把敖丙拉进怀里，轻轻舔掉眼角还挂着的泪，又落下一个温柔至极的吻，浅浅淡淡，安静美好，他只是舔了一下，就松开了敖丙，低头看着敖丙，笑了一下，又抬手揉了揉敖丙的脑袋：“那我回去了。”  
他何尝不想陪着敖丙，只是怕敖丙不能接受，毕竟，敖丙是一个何其要强的人，怎么会容忍自己脆弱的一面，给别人看到。再舍不得，再放心不下，也还是要走的，他不能让教官感到不适，他要小心的守护敖丙的脆弱啊。  
转身走还没迈出几步，就被敖丙拉住了，敖丙的小指勾住了他的小指，哪吒立马停住，回头看着敖丙，敖丙整个耳朵都红了，他低着头又抬了起来：“别走。”  
“……好。”哪吒轻声回答。那勾缠的小指像是见证这个回答，我和你拉过勾的，我们彼此许下承诺，永不背弃。  
只要你留，我就绝不会走。  
在一个人情绪极度崩溃的时候，总是会下意识的挽留身边的人，下意识的想要发泄，无论用什么方式都好。  
敖丙的眼睛一下子像是绽放了光，哪吒一笑，握住敖丙的手，跨步上前搂在怀里，敖丙的头搁在哪吒的胸膛上，可以听到那沉闷有力的心跳声，那是蓬勃的生命，那是照进敖丙黑夜里的光。  
他抬头，哪吒的吻就落了下来，勾着敖丙深吻，霸道强势，像是要把敖丙吃干抹净。敖丙仰着头，他并不会接吻，只是特别顺从的近乎纵容哪吒深入。直到吻得喘不过气，哪吒才放开了他。哪吒把敖丙的头按在心口处，那里的心跳比刚才跳的更快，  
敖丙听到哪吒说：“教官，那里，是为你跳动。”  
话落又吻了上去，这他么真是个妖精，怎么亲都不够，只想把他扣在床上，按在身下，狠狠地蹂躏，狠狠地贯穿，让他做他的禁脔，让他成为他一个人的宝物，谁也不能看！  
他反扣住敖丙的手，十指相握，背在敖丙身后。细碎的呻，吟从敖丙喉间溢出，他舒服的半眯着眼，握紧哪吒的手。  
他喜欢这个吻，这个近乎暴力的吻，他可以听到俩人唇舌相依的咂咂水声，可以感受到哪吒按耐不住的欲，望，可以听到自己加快的心跳，可以听到令人羞耻愉悦的呻吟，那是他自己发出来的，他在享受。好像只有这种暴力的吻，他才能激烈的感受到，有人在爱他，有人因为他而兴奋，只有这样，他好像，才活着。  
他跟着哪吒的动作，从脉脉温情的回忆，到抵死缠绵，唇舌相依，十指相扣。  
那时候，敖丙的心里生出一种从未有过的感觉，他认为，那是，爱吧。他希望这个吻着自己的男人，以后可以一直在他身边，一直一直。  
年轻人的亲吻本来就是天雷勾地火，敖丙感受着哪吒的欲望，终于把自己给烧着了。加着哪吒高超的吻技，他的双腿几乎都软了，全靠哪吒抱着，才不至于整个人跪下去。  
哪吒弯腰，直接抱起了敖丙，看到那被自己亲肿了的唇，又忍不住低头亲了一下，他声暗哑：“…丙儿，你可真是个妖精。”  
长腿一迈，抱着敖丙进了家门。  
敖丙一打开门，就被哪吒放下，抵在墙角继续亲。耳朵、嘴唇、额头、眼睛、鼻子，一路向下，埋头在锁骨处舔咬。  
敖丙身体像是火在烧一样，就像体内有一汪死水，明明常年波澜不惊，却因为哪吒的撩逗，亲吻，死水变成了一汪春水，在体内激荡，摇曳。  
上面是哪吒似火的亲吻，下面是互相摩擦得不到疏解的性器。敖丙难耐的咬着唇，主动去，蹭哪吒。那出涨得太痛，又痛又痒。  
哪吒呼吸一滞，抬头捏起敖丙的下巴：“教官，我帮你，好不好？”  
敖丙喉结微动，发出一个单音节：“嗯。”  
哪吒的手探进敖丙的衣服，揉捏着在削瘦腰部，慢慢向上攀爬，粗粝的手指几乎是粗暴的捏着敖丙胸前的茱萸。  
敖丙一声低吟出声，扬起了脖子。哪吒一口含住敖丙的喉结，又舔又咬。下身擦着敖丙的性器，一下又一下撞着。  
哪吒想要掀开敖丙的衣服，却被敖丙抓住，哪吒不解的抬头，一张满是情欲的，含苞待放的脸，映在眼底，敖丙一边承受着哪吒的撞击，一边说：“……哪…哪吒，不要……我…不要。”  
哪吒突然想起了上一次摸到的那道疤，敖丙大概是不想他看到的吧？  
敖丙抓着哪吒的腰，轻轻喘着：“……不要。”  
哪吒低声笑着，把头埋在敖丙的肩头，靠在脖子上：“好……教官不想，我们就不要。”  
哪吒说话，热气不断喷洒在脖子上，那里本来就是极其敏感的地方，一股一股热气，刺激着敖丙，腰眼都软了。  
“丙儿……”哪吒轻声叫着，下体撞击的速度加快，“丙儿……我真的，好想把你操到哭……”可是，我不能！  
说着，一伸手，就把俩人的裤子褪到脚踝，露出了两根充血硕大的性器。敖丙虚虚的一低头，就看到哪吒那个恐怖的性器。  
“……你…你怎么……怎么这么大？”像是不服气似的，敖丙咬了咬哪吒的耳朵。  
“再，大……以后都是你的啊！”哪吒伸手握住敖丙的性器。  
“……哈……哈……”命根被握住的一瞬间，巨大的快感犹如洪，涛席卷全身，这下腿彻底软了下去，整个人都倒在哪吒怀里。  
哪吒的动作很快很有技巧，随后，就把两个性器一起握在手里，跟着手的动作顶着胯部。  
“……嗯哼……呃……啊……”敖丙听不得自己如此娇俏的呻吟，低头咬在哪吒的肩上。  
哪吒的另一只手揉捏着敖丙白嫩，臀，部的软肉，修长有力的手指在股沟里来回晃荡。  
敖丙这么多年，不是没有自慰过，但他从来就不懂这些，只是草草了事，第一次知道，原来被人抚摸亲吻，被人握着命根的感觉，如此舒服。  
哪吒低头，粗粝的舌头，舔着敖丙的耳廓，时不时伸进去，舔舐敖丙的耳洞，留下荒诞的口水。  
敖丙不一会就泄，在了哪吒手里，他松开咬着哪吒的嘴，喘着粗气埋在哪吒的怀里。  
“丙儿害羞了？嗯？”哪吒笑着将精液涂在两根性器上，那是敖丙的精液，是因为他射的 。  
“嗯。”敖丙小小声的应着，刚射完精的性，器特别敏感，在哪吒的抚摸下又抬起了头。  
“……丙儿……把腿夹紧……乖……”哪吒松开了手，把沾了精，液的手举到唇前，捏着敖丙的下颚，让敖丙看着他，一点一点舔干净。  
敖丙的手指都是软的，他只能无声的看着，哪吒的动作，羞耻又性感。  
哪吒把整个手都舔干净了然后凑过去，贴在敖丙的唇上，见他没有排斥，立马探了进去，性，器也插进敖丙夹，紧的双腿里。  
“艹……这他么舒服……丙儿，再夹，紧一点……”哪吒卖力的挺动着后腰，直直的把敖丙往墙上撞。  
“……啊啊……哪吒……啊……”敖丙抓着哪吒，失控的叫出了声。  
滚烫的性器插的大腿根都泛了红，皮肤滚烫，却又莫名的舒服。  
“真爽……教官……”哪吒一把翻过敖丙，改从背后挺动，擦着股，沟而过，前端拍打着敖丙的囊袋。整个房间，就只有肉体撞击的啪啪声，和敖丙细碎舒爽的呻吟。  
哪吒扭过敖丙的头，和他接了一个绵长的吻，一手扣着敖丙的乳头，一手握着他的性器。  
口水顺着嘴角，滑到下颚，和着七月的爱欲热汗，一起滴落在交叠的身体上。  
敖丙无端生出一种，被哪吒硬操的感觉，他愉悦的半阖着眼。大腿很痛，但那从心底爬出来的舒爽，却在全身游荡。  
真是……舒服……  
……  
哪吒洗完澡出来，敖丙早就在床上躺好，像是睡着了一样，哪吒轻手轻脚的走过去，躺在敖丙给他留的那一边。  
敖丙当然没睡着，经过那样的性，事，怎么可能这么快睡着。  
他感觉到床的塌陷，背脊都崩成了铁板，突如其来的羞耻一下子席卷全身，为刚才做的那些荒唐事。他只是下意识的想要留住哪吒，根本没想到后面的事，但身体是诚实的，他很喜欢在哪吒抚摸下的兴奋与颤抖。  
哪吒躺下后，看着背对着自己的敖丙，弓起的背，可以看到形状漂亮的蝴蝶骨。  
他的手放了上去，他感觉到敖丙的僵硬，勾着笑，揽住敖丙的腰，抱在怀里。  
“……教官……”哪吒的声音还是很低，却带着一股子餍足。  
敖丙：“……”  
哪吒见敖丙没有理自己，凑过去舔着敖丙的后颈。敖丙一激灵，翻过身，看着哪吒。其实房间里很黑，但他好像就是能看到，哪吒带笑的眼。  
哪吒看敖丙终于翻过来，准确无误的找到敖丙的唇，亲了上去，那是一个特别温柔的吻，像大猫舔舐小猫那样。  
“丙儿，生日快乐。”哪吒如是说道。  
敖丙想，哦，今天是我的生日……  
“丙儿，我爱你。”  
这一刻，看明白了自己的心，那些夹杂着的心疼，大抵是爱你，我真的，爱你。  
哪吒没有听到敖丙的回应，只是小小的失落了一下，不急，来日方长 。  
他搂着敖丙的腰，把他的头，搁在自己的锁骨，挨着胸腔，那里装着，为他跳动的心。  
敖丙听着哪吒的心跳，慢慢闭上了眼，好啊，我也会尝试着，爱你。  
那是你许下的诺言，我们当兵的，可认死理了。  
月亮晃晃悠悠的从云层下探出了头，那个被掀翻的蛋糕，散发着浓郁的奶香和那不为人知的心意。  
仔细去看，龙的手里，倒不像抓着那个像骨头的东西，反而是被那个撑起了半边身体，相濡以沫，同生共死。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近限流，大家多多帮忙转发！


End file.
